Irresistible
by OryHarai
Summary: Su historia de amor era tan cliché como cualquier otra, empezó con un gatito perdido fuera de la tienda de vivires y termino en él acosando ha un italiano malhablado. Que vueltas tan curiosas da la vida ¿verdad? -Spamano AU-
1. cap 1

**Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de hidekaz himaruya. YAOI (chicoxchico) Si no te gusta este género entonces regresa por donde viniste. –Spamano- (España x Romano).**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cap. 1

.

* * *

><p>Los ojos verdes esmeralda observaban con detenimiento las piezas de pan que se exhibían en la vitrina del establecimiento local. Llevaba dos piezas dentro de la bolsa de papel marrón y solo le faltaba uno más para así tener la cantidad exacta que necesitaba. En seguida busco una leche fresca y por último se dirigió a la cajera para poder volver sano y salvo a su departamento. Esa noche de julio era especial mente fría, el viento soplaba llevando consigo hojas de los árboles y alguna basura que se arrastraba por el pavimento de la calle. Antonio arreglo mejor su bufanda roja y siguió su camino a su hogar. No llevaba ni tres pasos fuera de la tienda de víveres cuando a lo lejos observo a un pequeño gato caminando solitario a orillas de la acera de enfrente, sin dudarlo el muchacho castaño corrió hacia el animal y una vez que estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca observo que el gato tenía un extraño rizo y estaba algo sucio.<p>

-He, amiguito.- Antonio tomo al felino entre sus brazos, se veía cansado y lo más probable, hambriento, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió al muchacho fue llevarlo consigo a su departamento, de igual forma no era la primera vez que recogía animales callejeros y mucho menos gatos, seguro a su mascota Toño le parecía buena compañía.

Sonrió y le fue haciendo mimos al felino entre sus brazos hasta que llego a su departamento. En cuanto abrió la puerta Toño, su gato, se acercó maullando y frotándose contra los pies de su dueño.

-¡Llegue a casa Toñito! Hoy también fue un día ocupado en el trabajo, pero mira te he traído un nuevo amigo.- El castaño dejo al nuevo gatito en el suelo, y en cuanto el felino dejo de sentir la calidez de esos brazos se quedó parado observando todo a su alrededor hasta que Toño llego y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del nuevo invitado, maullando y dando cabezazos para llamar su atención.

-¡Qué bien que se estén conociendo! ¿Ahora quien tiene hambre?- Ambos gatos fueron tras el muchacho que se dirigió a la cocina. –Seguro también Antonia tiene hambre.- Menciono mientras observaba como el nuevo gatito aventaba a su gato para comerse su comida. Vaya, el gato sí que tenía hambre.

* * *

><p>Antonio estaba acostado en el sillón de su departamento viendo la tele, aunque realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que se estaba transmitiendo y acariciaba al gato que estaba acorrucado sobre su pecho, tal vez debería darle un nombre, ¿pero cuál? Además ¿tener dos gatos? Con su tortuga Antonia y su Toño ya tenía suficiente, pero es que ese gato esa tan adórale, y su Toño pareció encariñarse con él. Bueno lo decidiría durante esa semana.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Señor mantequilla? No… ¿Stefano? ¿Pero quién le pondría ese nombre a un pobre gato? Bola de nieve… Muy cliché…- Antonio decidía que nombre le vendría al gato además siempre se veían enfadado ¿tendría que ponerle un nombre con referencia a su humor?<p>

-¿Y si simplemente te llamo… Gato..?- Como pueden notar Antonio no era un tipo muy brillante.

* * *

><p>-¡Mira Sinnombre! Un lindo listón con los colores verde, blanco y rojo, sin duda te verás muy lindo- El castaño tomo a su mascota y se restregó el rostro en su pelaje, recibiendo zarpazos fallidos de parte de "Sinnombre".<p>

* * *

><p>-¿quién lo ha hecho?- Pregunto Antonio molesto, apuntando a toda la basura que estaba esparcida por su cocina. –Y no me digan que fue Antonia, ella no puede salir de su pecera.-<p>

Toño mantenía la cabeza gacha y Sinnombre solo soltó un maullido y se dio media vuelta, pasando del furioso muchacho.

-¡Sinnombre te estoy hablando!-

* * *

><p>-¡Ha! ¡¿Toño que le estás haciendo a Sinnombre?!-<p>

Esa noche Toño durmió en el cuarto de lavado y Sinnombre con Antonio.

* * *

><p>"Ya va una semana desde que Sinnombre está con nosotros y creo que ya debería comprarle un collar, desde ahora su nombre será profesor pelusa," Pensó un sonriente español mientras se dirigía a la tienda de mascotas.<p>

Ya en la tienda el sonriente español observaba los diferentes diseños de los collares. No se decidía por cual, todos eran bastante llamativos.

-Disculpe señor.- Antonio instintivamente levanto la vista cuando el sonido de la puerta del local se abrió y se quedó mirando al joven de un muy marcado acento italiano que entraba. -¿Podría colocar este anuncio en su vidriera?-

Antonio miro a ambos lado confundido y luego reacciono.- He… no perdón pero no soy el dueño…-

-Ho…- El joven de asentó italiano observo a ambos lado incómodo para en seguida tocar el mostrador de la tiendo. Un hombre de cabello canoso salió a su encuentro y le dio el permiso de colocar el anuncio. Durante todo ese rato el español observo cada uno de los movimientos del joven, llevaba varios rollos de anuncios que salían de la mochila que colgaba de su hombro derecho y traía el uniforme de la preparatoria de la ciudad, con un curioso rizo que casi le recordó al rizo del gato que tenía en casa.

-¿Necesita algo joven?- Pregunto el dueño de la tienda dirigiéndose a Antonio, este lo observo durante unos minutos para después negar levemente con la cabeza. El dueño le devolvió la mirada interrogante pero no pregunto más.

-Grazie.- Dijo el italiano mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Antonio por acto reflejo también se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Cuando salió de la tienda el italiano ya estaba cruzando la calle, no sabía por qué pero ese chico nunca antes lo había visto y aún sin saber el por qué lo empezó a seguir.

En cuanto el castaño español cruzo por la vidriera del local no pudo evitar voltear a ver qué es lo que decía el tan importante anuncio que coloco el chico.

Buscaba a un gato perdido de nombre Romano.

Y el gato de la foto era el mismo que el español tenía en casa.

Ho, no.

Después de leerlo y releerlo varias veces, Antonio supo que solo había una manera de saber si ese gato era el que él tenía. Corrió de vuelta a casa olvidándose completamente del collar y en cuanto abrió la puerto grito un –¡Romanoooo!- Tan fuerte que probablemente la vecina lo escucho. Y casi quiso llorar cuando vio al felino salir corriendo a su encuentro moviendo la cola de un lado a otro y con un semblante alegre, que se volvió amargo cuando lo que encontró fue al mismo castaño de antes. Entonces solo gruño y volvió de donde había salido.

Antonio pensó en que si hacia lo correcto en devolver ese tierno gatito al chico italiano o se lo quedaba. Y la segunda opción era tentadora…

¡NO! Tenía que hacer lo correcto. Además en el anuncio venia escrita la dirección del chico.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto pequeño romanito~~-

.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta idea la he tenido en mi cabeza durante días y pues me decidí a publicarla. No lo puedo evitar el Spamano se a convertido en tan poco tiempo en mi OTP. Es que son tan malditamente lindo!<strong>

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. cap 2

**Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de hidekaz himaruya. YAOI (chicoxchico) Si no te gusta este género entonces regresa por donde viniste. –Spamano- (España x Sur Italia/Romano). **

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Como si se tratara de un presentimiento o algún Don que el mundo quiso darle, Lovino Vargas despertó de su sueño de belleza justo antes de que sonara la campana que marcaba el fin de las clases, el castaño se sentó como es debido frente su pupitre y se froto los ojos tratando de despejarse el sueño que aún poseía, su aula de clases estaba con unos cuantos alumnos que guardaban sus cosas así que él hizo lo mismo.<p>

Cuando todo estuvo guardado dentro de su mochila salió de su aula y camino con paso despreocupado al pasillo. Sonrió al ver a su rubia amiga belga esperándolo fuera de su salón. Emma era su mejor amiga. Emma le gustaba mucho. Pero su hermano le asustaba (aún que nunca lo ha visto) pero su sola mención lo aterraba. Sus notas mentales estaban plagadas de "No te acerques a Emma si quieres vivir".

-¿No dormiste bien a noche?- Pregunto con su sonrisa gatuna tan propia de ella.

-No, lo pase hasta tarde buscando a ese maldito gato.- El italiano frunció el ceño de solo recordarlo. La chica soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Siguieron caminando.

-Cuidas demasiado al gatito que te regalo tu hermano ¿no?-

-Tsk, c-caro que no… solo que si se pierde el idiota de mi hermano… lloraría… y que mi hermano lloré me haría sentir culpable, y… y-ya sabes…- Se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado. La rubia volvió a sonreír pero decidió no seguir con ese tema, el italiano prácticamente era una bomba de tiempo. Una adorable bomba de tiempo.

-Encontré una nueva receta para chocolate, ¿quieres ayudarme a prepararla? ¡Sera divertido!-

-Lo siento Emma pero hoy tengo que pasar el día con mi fratello Marcello, mi nono no estará en casa y el idiota no sabe prepara la cena.-

-Hmm…- Emma hizo un mohín.- Esta bien, en otra ocupación será y mándale un saludo a Marce de mi parte~- Y con eso, ya a las afueras de la preparatoria la rubia salió corriendo mandando una despedida al aire.

Lovino siguió su camino con la puesta de sol a su espalda, perdido en la música en sus audífonos y sin prestar atención a la gente a su alrededor. Entrando en la multitud de la estación de tren tanta gente intentando pasar le ponía los nervios de punta, maldiciendo en voz baja y abriéndose pasó trato de acelerar el paso al ver su vagón a lo lejos, la clásica música del aviso de cerrar las puertas sonó en todo el anden y la oportunidad de subir al vagón quede en un sueño lejano cuando su cara dio de golpe con las frías baldosas de la estación de tren. La gente no se detuvo, incluso varias personas caminaron en su espalda.

-¡Esa fue una caída dura! ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Una voz le hizo volver a la realidad y cuando volvió la vista a esa persona esta le tendió la mano, Lovino le dio un manotazo apartándola y se dispuso a levantarse el solo, el italiano no necesitaba ayuda, claro que no.

-¡He! ¿A dónde vas?-

Lovino no contesto, pero el castaño amistoso no desistió por eso y camino detrás de él llegando hasta la línea de tren, el italiano se dispuso a esperar el siguiente tren, pero esa presencia radiante detrás de él no se iba, lo podía sentir, incluso pudo imaginar radiar brillitos alrededor de él, y no, no estaba exagerando. Un poco irritado se dio la vuelta para gritarle un par de cosas al extraño y lo pillo mirando su trasero… ¡Como se atrevía! Y se sonrojo, es decir ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

El extraño volvió su mirada esmeralda a él y sonrió.

-¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Pregunto casi en un grito. Pero el joven no se inmuto.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien.-

-¡Pues lo estoy, ahora lárgate!-

-Pareces alterado.- Respondió sin perder la sonrisa, Lovino puso los ojos en blanco. – Y mira, ¡tú extraño rizo esta erizado!- Lo tomo de los hombros e hizo una mirada curiosa.

-¡Chigiiiii!- Grito el italiano y le dio un fuerte cabezazo al invasor de espacio personal. Este lo soltó de inmediato y colocó sus manos en su mentón donde había recibido el cabezazo. -¡No me toques!-

-L-Lo siento…- Respondió tratando de incorporarse. De pronto el español lo recordó, él porque había abordado al chico así.- Oye… yo me llamo Antonio y teng… ¡Espera!- El hispano solo observo como su acompañante entraba al vagón de tren prácticamente corriendo y antes de poder mover un solo musculo la muchedumbre de personas lo aventaron impidiéndole así seguir a su objetivo. Las puertas del vagón se cerraron y su presa se alejó… bueno, aún tenía su dirección.

* * *

><p>-Fratello llegas tarde.- Dijo el menor de los Vargas en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa. Lovino no dijo nada solo entro al lugar y dejo su mochila en el sillón de la sala para dejarse caer de centón en el mueble.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Marcello llegando hasta su hermano.

-Un loco trato de asaltarme en el metro…-

Su hermano abrió sus ojos verdes con sorpresa.- ¿¡Eso significa que no hay dinero para la cena?!- Lo que se ganó fue un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Lovino.

-¡¿Tu hermano casi muere y tú solo piensas en la comida?!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡También pienso en chicas lindas!-

Lovino se dio un facepalm y se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose a la cocina. Prepararía la cena y se iría a casa, si no es que su abuelo llegara tan tarde.

-A todo esto Lovi, ¿Dónde está Feli?-

-Ya sebes… con ese alemán apestoso…-

-Ha, con Ludwig… ¿Por qué tu aún no tienes novio como Feli, Lovi?- Lovino aplasto el huevo que sostenía en su mano con irritación. -¡Por qué no necesito uno, maldición!- Marcello dio un respingo en su lugar.

-¿Y qué tal una linda chica como Emma? Ella es muy hermosa, te vendía bien salir con ella.-

-¡¿Es que quieres ver a tu hermano muerto?!-

Si, definitivamente Marcello debería aprender a cocinar él solo, también Lovino debería tener más paciencia, pues en toda su estadía no paraba de arrojarle cosas al menor mientras esta se reía.

Definitivamente cuidar de Marcello era un labor estresante, especialmente para alguien como él que es poseedor de poca paciencia. Y como alrededor de las 8 de la noche Lovino volvió a casa, su nono no había regresado pero Feliciano si, así que Marcello no se quedaría solo. Esta vez decidió volver en bus, ni loco regresaría en tren para encontrarse a otro loco por ahí.

Ya cerca de su departamento se detuvo cerca de un cartel que él mismo había colocado sobre su gato pedido, dio un profundo suspiro y por su cabeza paso la idea de dar unas vueltas por el vecindario en busca de Romano, pero la idea la descarto por completo, era tarde para que él solo se paseara por ahí (y no es que tuviera miedo… no), mañana abría escuela y no había realizado aún su tarea… Bueno, esa mañana la pediría prestada.

Volvio a emprender su camino de regreso a su hogar, hasta que por fin llegó. Abrió la puerta, una vez dentro aventó lejos su molesta mochila sin importarle realmente donde cayera dispuesto a tomar una ducha y preparar pasta, si, su deliciosa y caliente pasta… ya se le hacía agua la boca de solo pensar en ello.

Llamaron a la puerta, Lovino de detuvo a medio camino a su habitación, casi nueve de la noche y llamaron a su puerta, ¿Seria el lechero? No, él no encargaba leche. A paso cauteloso se acercó a la puerta y abrió, al ver a la persona a otro lado casi la cerro de un portazo, casi, porque el español se lo impidió rápidamente.

-¡A-Auxilio! Quieres robar mi casa ¿cierto?-

-No, tranquilo.-

-¿¡Como sabes dónde vivo?! ¿Acaso me seguiste, acosador?-

-¡No! Tú dejaste tu dirección en un anuncio…-

-¡Mientes!- Puso más fuerza en un vano intento de cerrar la puerta.

-Sí, lo juro. En un anuncio en la tienda de mascotas. ¡Tengo a tu Gato!-

Lovino dejo de ejercer fuerza y la puerta se abrió de golpe, como resultado el español cayó al suelo del apartamento italiano.

-¿Tienes a Romano?-

Antonio levanto levemente cabeza del suelo y observo los ojos oliva del castaño. Creyó ver un brillo en ellos. Con torpeza se levantó del suelo.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Lovino cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y bien qué?- Repitió Antonio confundido.

-Mi Romano…-

-¿He?… ¡Ho! Estaba en mis brazos hace un segundo, antes de que intentaras cerrar la puerta…-

-¿¡Perdiste a mi gato?!-

-No, no yo… es que estaba aquí…-

Lovino intento volver a cerrar la puerta pero Antonio ya estaba dentro de su casa. –Mira si tu gato está en la cocina.- El italiano ya había cerrado su puerta pues el intruso no parecía tener ganas de irse, pero en cuanto escucho eso corrió al lado del español. En efecto Romano estaba en la cocina buscado comida.

-¡Tú, gato miserabile!- Corrió al lado del gato y lo tomo en sus brazos.- no vuelvas a escaparte, mi sei mancato.-

Antonio sonrió al ver como ese temperamental italiano abrazaba al felino, se mantuvo callado hasta que el muchacho volvió a dirigirse a él. –Grazie, Grazie. Supongo que va a querer su recompensa…-

-No, no cualquier persona hubiera devuelto al minino después de todo.-

El de ojos oliva lo observo durante unos segundos con un rostro sorprendido paro en seguida Volvió a fruncir el ceño. – No, ninguna persona lo haría sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿Cuánto quiere? Tenga en cuenta que no nado en dinero amigo…-

El español lo pensó durante un momento y después suspiro, intentando restarle importancia a su petición.

-Bueno, en realidad me he encariñado mucho con el gatito, al igual que mi mascota Toño.-Rio un poco mirando nervioso al italiano.

-Solo quisiera poder visitarlo de vez en cuando…-

Observo como el castaño lo pensaba durante unos minutos acariciando al gato en sus manos, pudo incluso notar como el felino ronroneaba en sus brazos.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo por fin. Antonio sonrió desde su lugar.

-¿En serio? ¡Wow! Toño se pondrá tan feliz como yo.- Entonces se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola para salir con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro dándose la vuelta desde el lumbral para observar mejor al chico.- En todo caso nos vemos mañana.-

-Lovino.-

-¿He?-

-Mi nombre… me llamo Lovino.-

-jajaja, hasta tu nombre suena tan italiano. Lovino.- Dijo, imitando un falso acento italiano y levantando el dedo meñique. El chico reprimió una carcajada. –Vale, hasta luego Lovi~~- Y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en el pasillo del edificio.

Lovino, aún sin notarlo formo una media sonrisa en sus labios, y sin hacer ningún otro comentario se dio media vuelta para cerrar su puerta… pero se detuvo y giro su rostro dejando ver una clara sorpresa en ella.

-¿Lovi?-

.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, lo voy a continuar xD no se desesperen... ¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! hacen muy feliz a esta humilde escritora. (Por que si, soy mujer e.e) <strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!~**


End file.
